Sombra que sigue al fuego
by NoctisUmbra09
Summary: Zuko sabe que pagará un precio por el poder que este "monstruo" en disfraz de humano le dio, más no se arrepiente si es por recuperar su honor. Iroh a visto muchas cosas, pero seres de otros "mundos", ahí si no supo que hacer. Mal resumen, pase a leer si quiere.


**Una Sombra que Sigue a la Noche**

**Prólogo **

"_¿Quién eres tú que oculto por la noche entras en mis secretos pensamientos?"_

_(William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta)_

* * *

Algo_ está interfiriendo_

Pensando tal cosa, sentado y con cara de no importarle nada, sorbe un poco de su té y alza la vista al cielo.

Saboreando el toque de Anís y el dulzor del líquido en su boca, traga con lentitud y dice en vos alta a nadie en particular.

–Hmm, sí que cambian las estrellas tan al sur.–

Aunque sabe y entiende, probablemente más que cualquier ser inteligente en este mundo, que no importa en qué parte del planeta se encuentre uno, la posición de las estrellas cambia por diversas razones las cuales no tiene ganas de pensar.

Además de que no es la primera vez que él esta en el polo sur y ahora que lo piensa, la última ves no fue hace mucho.

_Ya que estoy en la zona debería aprovechar para checar a esa niña, tal ves ya sea tiempo para entrenarla._

Sin embargo, primero tendrá que tratar con lo que sea que esta afectando su mente, haciendo que sus pensamientos se vuelvan lentos, divergentes y se olvide de cosas, más en específico, los detalles de lo que sabe que pasará con su "discípulo" actual y quienes le rodean junto con los que tienen o tendrán su interés en el futuro.

El sonido del tensar de un arco trae su atención devuelta a dicho "discípulo". Parado en la orilla de la cubierta del barco, y aún con este meciéndose, mantiene una posición muy quieta y equilibrada, descalzo y con solo sus pantalones de entrenamiento.

Con su parte superior en posición de disparo y con una expresión de concentración pronuncia con un susurro.

–…O Agni–

La flecha en su mano derecha, lista para disparar, se envuelve totalmente en fuego irradiando un calor que aún a varios metros se logra sentir.

Lo extraño y surreal de la escena, es que esas llamas tan intensas no parecen consumir la flecha y tampoco queman al arco o a la persona que lo sostiene, aunque esta cambia su expresión de concentración a una tensa, como si soportara un tremendo dolor.

Después de un momento, suelta la flecha y esta, como un mini cometa, vuela recorriendo varios cientos de metros a gran velocidad hasta que literalmente se evapora.

–… tres segundos de preparación, uno de ejecución y cero punto ocho de vuelo con doscientos trece punto cuatro metros de distancia recorridos.–menciona con voz aburrida. – Aún te falla el enfoque y todavía no tiene suficiente poder, paremos por hoy, mañana continuaremos después del entrenamiento de tu tío.– lo dice como cuestión de hecho sin esperar una respuesta mientras rellenaba su taza de té.

Escuchando la evaluación e instrucciones de su "maestro", el "discípulo" adolescente se voltea hacia el, preparado para replicar que todavía podía seguir y de haber sido cualquier otra persona en el barco, incluyendo a su tío, lo habría hecho. Hasta que recordó con quien hablaba, acordándose de lo que había tenido que pasar la primera y última vez que discutió con el, se traga sus palabras.

–Entendido, entonces me retiro.– habla con ira mal disimulada.– Buenas noches, maestro Umbra.– Mostrando una señal de respeto, del cual nada siente, pasa al lado de él y se dirige bajo cubierta a la armería ha regresar el arco y flechas que tomó para la cesión de hoy, luego a tomar un baño para después ir a sus aposentos y maldecir al hombre hasta dormir. Tal a sido su forma de conciliar el sueño por más de dos años.

Sin siquiera voltearse.–Buenas noches, príncipe Zuko.–responde sin interés.

_Se volvió muy sumiso, a bueno supongo que mi broma lo traumatizó demasiado._

En el momento de su primer encuentro y primera lección, si se le puede llamar lección el contarle una historia tipo cuento de hadas, luego golpearlo y patearlo por una hora para probar un punto, para después sanarlo y más o menos explicarle lo que aprenderá de él _solo_ si pagaba el "precio" y le mostrara respeto, solo para que el mocoso le ordenara, aún después de la golpiza, que le enseñara y sirviera durante su búsqueda por el simple hecho de ser un príncipe, aunque desterrado.

Respondió "llevándolo" a la fuerza a un bar donde inexplicablemente se encontraban los hombres y mujeres más "amorosos y peligrosos" de este mundo con los jóvenes, todos borrachos y no en sus cabales, con su fuego control sellado y puertas y ventanas cerradas, dejándolo ahí por un rato hasta que decidió que era suficiente o se aburriera de verlo correr, saltar y golpear por todo el lugar. Regresando al barco y, en presencia de un muy confundido ex general y príncipe Iroh por el repentino cambio de actitud de su sobrino, acordaron su estadía en el barco y el "pago" por la enseñanza para el príncipe adolescente.

_Aunque se supone que eso le enseñaría humildad, creo que exagere y solo lo asuste … a bueno nunca e sido un buen maestro a si que mi error… y al final solo es sumiso conmigo, con los demás, incluso su tío, a sido como el adolescente con serios problemas familiares y de ira que se supone que es._

Sin un solo rastro de culpa vuelve a contemplar el cielo y el mar, decidiendo que el oleaje, la luz de la luna, las estrellas y uno que otro bloque de hielo por ahí hacen un buen paisaje para ver durante toda la noche.

_Ahora que recuerdo mañana ocurrirá algo… sobre un niño… y un iceberg… ¿que era?._

Después de unos momentos de intentar recordar y no poder, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su contemplación, decidiendo que lo que sea que interfiere con él lo tratara a su tiempo.

–Ha, que bella noche.– dice a nadie en particular.

* * *

_Bueno esta historia es algo que llevo pensando durante un tiempo y me llegó la inspiración a si como el tiempo libre como para escribirla, a si que agradecería a quien sea que lea esto que me dijera su opinión de este prólogo, ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de escribir historias._

_Cabe mencionar que no poseo Avatar o sus personajes (por alguna razón siempre veo este tipo de mensajes sobre los derechos de autor a pesar de ser obvio, a si que también lo pongo) o de Fate…(si hay elementos de otra franquicia y no puse esta historia es crossover por que fuera de esos elementos, que incluso puede que interprete mal, no aparecerán personajes a lo mucho una mención o referencia)._

_Por cierto "Umbra" es un OC._


End file.
